Lung wang
| refs3e = | size2e = Gargantuan | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Draconic, Aquan, Common | subraces = | climate = Tropical, subtropical, temperate, warm | terrain = Aquatic, ocean | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Dark to light green | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = Longwang | first = }} Lung wang, also known as sea dragons, were dragons that resided in the oceans around Kara-Tur. Description Lung wangs were physically distinguished by their enormous size, up to 135 feet (41 meters) in diameter. Lung wangs were a distant relative of dragon turtles. They had a large shell covered in thick green scales spotted with silver scales. Covering its neck and head were smaller, lighter green scales spotted with golden scales. Its front legs were large flippers, usually 80% of the length of its shell, and each had two extremely sharp talons at the end. A lung wang's head resembled that of a shen lung, with long, flowing golden whiskers. Personality Lung wang maintain genial relationships with other lung dragons, especially with shen lung, but avoid tun mi lung. They maintained friendly relations with ocean creatures, such as hai nu, ningyo, sharks and whales. Lung wangs demanded tribute from ships or creatures entering their territory. If a ship was required to pass regularly into a lung wangs territory, the captain of a ship would dump a pre-determined amount of treasure into the sea on each trip. They had several hordes of treasure hidden throughout their territory. Combat Lung wangs were territorial and would attack uninvited ships or creatures who entered their territory. A common tactic against vessels was to swim under a ship and then surface, to capsize a ship. A lung wang will then attack with its breath weapon or teeth and claws. If the crew or passengers of a ship were sufficiently deferential and offered their cargo as treasure, the lung wang may have shown mercy. Its breath weapon was a cone of steam. The cone was up to 100 feet (30 meters) long and 50 feet (15 meters) wide at its base. Damage caused by the cone of steam depended on the age of the lung wang. A lung wangs breath weapon was just as powerful under water as it was above, and can be used three times a day. Abilities A lung wang had several innate magical abilities. They were able to influence lesser creatures with scaly command. Three times a day, they were able to cast obscuring mist and solid fog. Once per day, a lung wang was able to cast horrid wilting, wall of fog, and suggestion. They had a natural immunity to heat and fire attacks, both mundane and magical. Ecology Unlike other dragons, lung wangs were primarily herbivores. A large part of their diet was algae and seaweed, although they will occasionally consume fish and minerals. On rare occasions they will even consume an entire ship. At birth they could immediately breathe both water and air. A lung wang seldom remained in one location, they constantly swam through the ocean and often shifted to the Spirit World and back. Celestial Bureaucracy Within the Celestial Bureaucracy, lung wang served as aides to the Sea Lords and as guardians of sea creatures. Appendix Gallery File:Lung dragons2.jpg|''A group of lung dragons, including a lung wang (first from the right).'' References Connections Category:Lung dragons Category:True dragons